<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doorstep by acerobbiereyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583019">Doorstep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes'>acerobbiereyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt. “Showing up at the others house, hurt.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doorstep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts">soulofevil</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robbie had known any chance of his life resembling anything close to normal had flown right out the window when he’d sold his soul. But, he’s made his pace with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Gabe’s future had always been Robbies’ priority, anyway.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he asked in return was that the Rider’s insatiable vengeance quest kept it’s distance from his family. Which, thankfully, it had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, unfortunately, it hadn’t lasted as long as he hoped it would. Because Robbie returned home from a long shift at Canelo’s to find his house had been turned into something from a horror film. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door was wide open, with smears of blood on both the handle and the wood itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robbie felt the Rider burn in anticipation as he cautiously made his way through the house, following the bloody handprint smears as they appeared. First on the couch and then the wall. Leading to his...bathroom?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More curious than cautious now, Robbie pushed the bathroom door to find - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daisy?” He breathed.</span>
</p><p>Somehow, she looked even worse than when he saw her yesterday, curled around the toilet like it was the only thing capable of holding her together. Blood was soaking through her shirt, and her face was mottled with bruises. </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” She tried for a smile, but it just turned into a pained grimace. “Sorry to drop in on you like this, but my doctor cancelled on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>